


Taking Care of Business

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in response to the 2004 "I'm not happy" challenge.Poor Ezra and his delicate sensitivities.





	Taking Care of Business

"Go!"

Ezra shook his head in refusal. "Let me assure you I can certainly wait until we return to-" 

"Standish, you've been complaining for the past hour." 

"Mr. Larabee, I find the whole idea of entering that... that..." Ezra gestured at the small white structure, uncharacteristically speechless. 

"Get a move on, Standish!" Larabee yelled. When Ezra didn't budge, Chris warned, "You've got one minute to finish your business, starting now." 

Setting his jaw, Ezra finally moved forward. Reaching for the door handle with one hand, he held a handkerchief over his mouth with the other as he entered the Port-a-Potty. "I'm not happy... I'm not happy at all."


End file.
